1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel cyclohexane carboxylic acid derivatives, a process for producing the same and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tranexamic acid (trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexane carboxylic acid) is a cyclohexane carboxylic acid derivative, and is known to possess excellent anti-plasmin effects. The esters of tranexamic acid are also known to possess excellent anti-plasmin effects (A. Okano et al, J. Med. Chem., Vol. 15, No. 3, 247 (1972)). However, it was reported that 4-guanidinomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid exhibited little anti-plasmin effects (ibid.).
A variety of cyclohexane derivatives has now been studied, resulting in the present discovery.